Magnetic Pull of Opposite Poles
by JuliaKun
Summary: I've done a lot of bad things to you. I teased you to no end, I always pushed you to your limit - but I've never regretted any of that. I do regret one thing, though. When I didn't come to say bye. Disclaimers!
1. The Staredown

**A/N: And I am baaack~ In the fanfiction world, that is. Gawd, Mitsu is just sooo... ARGH! I am so frustrated at how I love them for each other. I literally sunk my other ship with Ship Mitsu's canon (if you got it, we need to be friends).**

** Now, before you proceed with the story, I would like to explain what I've done with it.**

**This is mostly Mitsu (Mio x Ritsu pairing) with a little bit of other pairings on the side but that's where my catch comes in.**

**I gender bent Ritsu, Azusa, and Tsumugi for this fanfic. Names are also changed for the aforementioned characters.**

**Ritsu= Riku Tainaka; Azusa= Azuka Nakano; Tsumugi= Tsumuji Kotobuki**

**You can kill me but this is my fanfic sooo… R&amp;R pleaaase~!**

* * *

The thing about getting to be behind the drums is that no one will actually pay attention to you except if you do some stick tricks but that's not the point.

Being the drummer has its pros. You get to sit through-out your whole show, people won't see your face that much because of everything in the way, and you won't be forced to move and wink and show-case your abs to the girls in the front row. Well, that only happens sometimes.

But it also has its cons. Being forced to move both of your arms and legs, the constant moving of your foot can result in an unwanted boner during the show, you have to set a steady and almost loud rhythm for the others to follow, you can't let go of your sticks, and you can't lose your beat.

Nice ground rules, eh?

But that's not my point. The second and last one of the cons is my point and also the second of the pros is the point. I won't blame you if you won't scroll back to where I said those because it's probably a long way—not really—back but don't fear, I can enlighten you… I think…

So. Earlier crisis was that, someone actually looked at me. In the eyes. While I'm behind the drums. Yup, I know this was a bit anti-climatic but shut up and let me whine.

Okay, so this doesn't really happen that often or it never really happened at all! And also, because of that, I lost my beat for a few moments.

My junior schoolmate and the other guitarist, Nakano Azuka, looked at me after that.

'You okay, senpai?' Was what his look implied. You know, for a guy, it looks like he'll look good with cat ears. Oh, the moe~ But just so you know, I'm straight. And I'm not defensive.

I shrugged and got my beat back, sometimes though, I would steal glances back to where those grey stormy eyes once were, but only to find people partying.

Well, that was… odd.

Have you ever exchanged stares with a complete stranger in the midst of adrenaline-rushed and music induced people and then felt as if lust took over you, like a flame just waiting to be put out or left to burn, you will find that odd. Or weird. I don't know, something in between?

Ugh, just insert any word here that is in the boundaries of odd and weird. With raging hormones.

I'm the weird one, aren't I?

Whoops! Off topic!

It became a wonder to me on how I finished the song after that. My mind must've worked on its own.

I shuddered at the thought of my own mind over powering my body and soon taking over myself and then the world—it's funny how my imagination works sometimes, don't you think?

I must've looked like I was lost in the own depths of my own mind when Azuka shook me in my seat.

'_Huh, how long was I sitting there?'_

"Riku-senpai, you look a little lost today. You also got lost in the last chorus." Yup, he'll definitely look good in cat ears.

"Azuka, have you tried cat ears on?"

One of the wonders that make me doubt if Azuka is in fact a 'he' is that he's easily embarrassed. Or that he flushes immediately. Oh and don't forget the fact that 'he' has a slender body. _Waaay_ too slender for a high school boy. But I guess that's what makes Azuka Nanako, Azuka Nanako.

"Yo Tainaka! Oh, Nakano what happened to you? Your face is red all over. Ah, right, Tainaka what happened to you back there? This is the first time it happened. For a second there I thought that you'll faint!" And this, my friends—heh, we're friends already although this is still the first chapter—is Yoseii Hideshii.

He's pretty laid-back for a senior, plays the bass, the band leader, and also a little bit in the clouds often. Yet he still manages to be in the top of his class. Now, that's a role-model.

"I just got distracted by someone." I said honestly but before he can hear my answer, he was already in the clouds once again.

"If you're tired, you could've just told us. My hands went a bit stiff on the last song. Next time, we'll have a break after four songs, okay?" And this is Hideshii-senpai's girlfriend, Megumi Sokabe, the one that anchors her boyfriend back to the ground and slaps some sense back to him. Literally.

She plays the lead guitar and the vocals, and she's also senior. Although, she's in a different school from us. If I remember correctly, she's a student in the Sakuragaoka High School which is an all girls school, completely opposite from my school, Sakuragaosou High School which is an all boys school. Although both schools are in the same city, we've never really talked to each other since both schools were at the different poles of the city.

But then my thoughts drift off to the other band member that might just be the key I need to find whoever those eyes belonged too.

So I went to him, to the dark corner of the stage, with the light of his camcorder illuminating his surroundings and bounces off his glasses.

"Ezuri-senpai, can I ask for a favor?" Out of all of us, he's the nocturnal one. Though I don't know how he manages to stay up so late and wake up so early for school. Everyone in my school knows that because he practically opens up the front gates whenever he wants too if he's already inside.

"What?" Typical response.

"Did you get to film the last chorus of the last song?" Ezuri Masasumo, always has a camcorder attached to him. He also films all of our gigs which is conveniently placed on the middle of my toms. Which means, the camera might have gotten a view of who was in the crowd. Hopefully.

"I don't think I can answer an obvious question." Another typical response.

"So… uh… do you think I can borrow that part?"

"Everything in the world comes with a price. What are you willing to give in exchange?" He could pass for a gypsy if you ask me. Not that I have met a gypsy before but it just has this common thought that gypsies are usually looking for something in return. I am so sorry for anyone that's reading this who is a gypsy or might know one. I don't mean to be a—whoops! Off topic once again!

"Uh… what do you want in return?" Another typical response from him comes in the next sentence in 3…2…1…

"Here you go. Just be sure to take good care of it and return it on Monday," He gave me his camcorder and stood up. "As for what I want in return, I'll just keep it for now."

He's the type of guy that gets as many favors from people as possible, he tends to shut up and keep whatever he gains for the future.

Wow, that last sentence was deep.

One by one, they all turned to leave. Of course, Ezuri-senpai went ahead after he packed up his keyboard. The love birds went on their own way. Azuka took the bus which was always passing by the club. So I'm left with no one.

Now that I think about it, the school year is about to end.

The seniors are graduating soon and somehow, I feel like Azuka and I need to do something before they graduate. You know, something that will make them realized how great and awesome Tainaka Riku can be *insert maniacal and evil laugh here*.

What should I do first? Find out who those stormy grey eyes belonged to or plan an awesome farewell party for the seniors? Hmmm… pros and cons, pros and cons. I need some damned pros and cons!

Tch. Priorities, priorities. Always seem to be my enemy.

But something seemed too vivid—too familiar—with those eyes.

Who. The. Hell. Was. That?

Those eyes were unlike I've ever seen before. It felt so… addictive.

Having a boner in the middle of the street threatened my dignity and I walked in an even faster pace. But unfortunately, the cold air just fueled my raging desires.

'_Damnit… guess I have no choice but to take a cold shower tonight.'_

* * *

**::End::**

**FOR EVERYONE, PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE. THANKS.**

**A/N: Meh, this was intentionally a rated T fanfic but meh. I needed to do something fap-able without having to go through the trouble of making a yuri or a futanari fanfic. Sorry if this offended someone, I'm so sorry. And I also need something to fuel my teenage hormones so I decided to have a little fun and made this fanfic. I'm still figuring out if this should be a one-shot but so many more ideas are in my head so this might be a multi-chap one. Let me just warn you that I might take a while to update chapter two because I still haven't updated the other fanfic of mine for about 5 months now.**

**But since it's the holidays and New Years is in a few hours, maybe I'll change my life a little.**

**Sorry for making you read this rant, and please let me know what you think about this fic, reviews are pretty much welcomed.**

**Also, suggestions pleaaase~ I want to know what you guys desire. Oh and also suggest a title for this. This fic just came out of my mind at 5 in the morning.**

**Laters~ **


	2. A Call A Little Bit Too Late?

**A/N: Hey, so yeah, I'm back...? Ha. Anyway, I guess this story isn't really going that well because, well, I haven't really received any suggestions over the weekend but here's the next chapter anyway. It's just a short one but the next ones will be longer. I'll update as soon as I can again. Now, read and enjoy~**

* * *

"I'm home…" I said particularly to no one. Satoshi must be in his room, studying, if not, playing games.

Thirsty… I feel so thirsty. After having some teenage hormonal issues in the middle of my way home, I walked faster than I normally would, probably to release whatever this is or just face the music and take a cold shower.

But then again, having these kinds of thoughts about a stranger's eyes is wrong so might as well do the latter.

It's funny as to how just one thing can take over our thoughts or give too much attention to it. Maybe I'm just going through a phase. Yeah, I'm pretty backed up right now so—Tainaka Riku! What's the point of taking a cold shower if you just keep on adding fuel to the fire?

'_Touché.'_

I must be going crazy.

"Oh, bro, didn't hear you coming home—hey, why're you pulling your hair like that?!"

"I'm going crazy, Satoshi! Help your poor old brother out!"

Satoshi Tainaka is my brother. Wow, that was so obvious. Anyway, I can't remember what grade he's in right now and I can't really remember his age. I'm a nice brother, aren't I?

"Yeah, yeah. You were crazy since you came out of Mom."

"Why you little! Don't you have any respect for me, your own brother—" And then my eyes swept over a picture on the side table near the stairs. I dropped my argument with Satoshi at the moment.

Walking over, leaning closer, taking a better look, hard realization hits.

'_Of course! How can I be so stupid!'_

"Hey, you alright bro? Anyway, what's for dinner? Mom won't be back until next week. She called earlier—"

"Oh, she did? How's she?" Placing the picture back to its original place, I quickly disregarded my realization. I'll take care of that later.

"Told me that that she's pickin' us up again at the start of summer. Maybe bringing us back to America for a little vacation."

"Oh, okay okay. I'm planning on getting some ice cream later for dessert, so what do you want for dinner?"

"Steak! I miss America style cooking. Or maybe some spaghetti… just whatever is fine actually. Just please, no more of that red stuff from Korea. Was that Kimchi? Ugh. I never liked that." Mom went to South Korea a few days back.

For the past years, both Mom and Dad would pick us up on our vacations and take us to America, where Dad works.

I'm not sure yet but I may attend my college there, but I'm not so sure about that.

'_I'm still young; I shouldn't let school get in the way of anything!'._

Grinning like the absolute fool I am, dinner preparation was on going. I put on a yellow headband I usually wear. But during gigs, I take it off because Hideshii-senpai said _"You know, for a guy, wearing a headband suits you and all but I guess it's nicer without it too."_ Or so he said.

"…huh…"

"Oh sorry, Satoshi. What was that? I kinda spaced out."

"I'm just wondering, Mionee-chan gave you that headband right? When she broke your red one?"

"Y-yeah. What about it?" Daaamn, why the hell did I stutter?

"Nah, it's just weird that your still wearing it." A smug grin like he just figured something out and whatever it is that he 'figured out', I'm not sticking around to hear it.

"Whatever, just sit or lay down or something. I'm making dinner right now." Him snickering in the background didn't help either.

"_Or maybe it's because you still like her, onii-chan?"_

And with that, Satoshi's dinner was mostly full of Kimchi.

* * *

I guess staring at a blank text screen of your phone isn't so healthy. My mind was starting to pound, thinking of a best way to say the best and probably the lamest excuse ever.

'_How long had it been exactly?'_

Far too long for my tastes. It wasn't my fault I haven't got the chance to email her or text her though but I guess starting today won't hurt, right?

'_Idiot. Why did you let it become so long?! If she doesn't recognize you anymore, I'll just laugh at your pathetic misery.'_

And yes, a voice deep within the creases of my brain just answered my 'question'.

'_Oh come on, I'm called a conscience, dumb-butt. Now, call her or you're gonna—I don't know what will actually happen if you don't call her but it's at the lines of her _completely_ not talking to you.'_

You're a little piece of shit, aren't you? But seriously now, what if she's upset? What if she doesn't expect me to call me after some months? What if she looks for a souvenir? Damn it! I already ate all of the chocolates!

'_Pffft. I _do_ hope chocolates will suffice. She's your damn childhood friend! At least tell her you're still alive! I doubt that she even knows that you moved to that all-boys school last year.'_

I sighed in resignation and probably out of madness too.

With all the current courage I can muster at the moment, I pressed a button, and with a few of nerve-wracking seconds, it stopped.

"_Rikkun?"_ She picked up.

* * *

**Yeah, this is a short chapter; I know but bear with it. I just noticed that the story seemed to be everywhere, like earphone tangles everywhere sooo… please let me know for all the MiTsu fans out there, what do you desire? *goes in a heroic stance* I'll update maybe sometime again this week so that you'll know what happened between Riku and Mio in the past and the present. Thanks and belated holiday seasons. Please review!**


	3. All-girl Schools Has Issues Too

**A/N: Huh, okay, so I guess this isn't going as well as I hoped but meh. Are you guys comfortable with me changing their names? I mean, I just made this into a bit of OOC-ness so please, I apologize if you don't like the idea. On with the story then.**

_"Rikkun?"_ She picked up.

Of course, my impulse would've been 'panic, say sorry, say goodbye, hang up, then show up at her front door', but as of now, something's not right.

"Sorry for asking but who _is_ this?"

A light laughter was heard on the other end of the line. I sneaked a glance at the caller ID and sure enough, it showed _'My Dangerous Queen'_. I can't help but grin sheepishly at the nickname I came up with her when she started hitting my head in middle school.

"You two sure know one another too well." My eyes suddenly went wide as I recognized the voice.

"Obaa-san? Why'd you have Mio's phone?"

"Well, that sneaky daughter of mine went out earlier and went to… I don't know what it's called though, like a theater club," Mouth left hanging; free for flies to land in, that's what I looked like. "She's grounded for now since she should be studying for her exams on Monday."

_'This is new. The perfect daughter, Akiyama Mio and the word grounded in one sentence…'_

"O-oh…" Well, so much for actually trying to have a conversation with her.

"That reminds me, Rikkun," Damnit, I forgot I'm still talking with Mio's mom. "I haven't seen you around lately, I've heard from your Mom that you changed schools too. Mio's been… pretty lonely when you left during summer break."

Guilt slowly and surely started to consume me.

"Well…" I breathed out a sigh of defeat. "I missed her too. I'm sorry I didn't tell her—"

"Now now, you wouldn't want to get all mushy over the phone with your best friend's mom, now do you?"

"…" I stayed silent and she took it as a sign to continue what they were saying.

"I don't know what comes into kid's minds nowadays but I won't tell Mio that you called. I'm pretty sure whatever it is that you want to say, you want to say it in person, am I right?"

"If that's the case… can I ask you if I can treat Mio out? Once her exams are over, of course! I don't want to interrupt her while she's studying and as you've said, she's grounded so—" Obaa-san laughed at the other line. I suddenly felt confused.

_'Did I say something funny?'_

"Just bring my Mio back home safe, okay?" My cheeks suddenly heat up. "Oh, and if you're going to a love hotel, I have a recommendation for you. But I think Mio will prefer it if it was somewhere she's familiar to, like your or her room?" Cheeks heat increased tenfold.

_'No, I'm not blushing. No way in hell am I gonna blush. Mio's my best friend, surely she met some guys when I wasn't around. Maybe she even got a boyfriend… There's no way I'll like my best friend, right…?'_

_"Mom? Who're talking to with my phone?"_ Another voice popped in the other line.

_'Mio?'_

"Oh, it's nothing," I glanced at the phone, I haven't disconnected with the phone call yet. "Well, I'll talk to you later, okay? Good luck with your exams." Mio's mom told me the last line before she hung up.

_'Sooo... did she just let me take her daughter out to a date—I mean, a sudden get-together? Normally, she'll question the day's itinerary before she let's Mio go out. But she even s-suggest a l-l-love h-hotel…'_

Then something hit me.

As in literally hit me.

"Oi, aneki! My stomach hurts because of the red blob you just made me eat over dinner. Can you buy me some meds when you go out for ice cream?" I looked at the slipper my little brother just threw at me.

"What the hell, Satoshi? Every normal person should at least knock before entering another person's room."

"I DID. But I also did what any person would do if the other doesn't respond after being repeatedly called out." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I was on the phone, okay?" I started going downstairs, might as well buy him the medicine now. For some reason, ever since we were kids, Satoshi would have thin patience or a bipolar whenever he's sick.

"Oh, you talked with Mio-neechan? 'Bout time!"

_'Damn… little brothers…'_

"Not really her but… wait, why am I even explaining to you? Play games or study or somethin'. I'll be back later."

As I close the front door, I heard the little bastard snicker behind me. I sighed and made my way to the convenience store.

Summer vacation was near again so it must've been… almost a damn year. How come I didn't realize that?! Stupid, stupid, stupid Riku! There's no way a simple day-out will make her forgive you.

But… is she even mad?

Does she even remember me?

Seriously, all those years of friendship before might be in the line just because I haven't even said a single bye or left a call last summer.

Now that I think about it, this is the first time we haven't spoken to each other for so long.

_'Damn it… I missed her birthday too…'_

It wasn't like I didn't remember her birthday which was a few weeks back—I even had the date on my phone, encircled it with a red marker on my calendar, and had Satoshi to remind me—it was just that we had this huge gig at another town that it took us weeks of preparation. I left her something in her mailbox though.

Thinking back now, I didn't even put a name on the fucking present!

_'She must think it was from a random stalker or something! She even probably threw it away! Great. Just great.'_

And I had a sudden itch to bang my head to the nearest wall for how stupid I was.

The cold air-condition of the convenience store slapped me and forced me back to my own thoughts.

! #$%^&amp;*()

"Strawberry… or… Honey dew?"

Facing the ice cream freezer for almost ten minutes, I contemplated in which flavor I should buy.

_'Isn't strawberry a little bit too common? But I just had honey dew for dessert last week…'_

My face scrunched up in deep thought… well, deep until I heard a conversation that made my ears perk up and drop the honey dew flavored treat back in the freezer.

"…yeah, I think so too…"

"…senpai…she feels too cold and distance…"

"But she's so good at poetry. Even the literature club president says so!"

"Ah, I agree. Akiyama-senpai's poem are so cute!"

"I wonder who's her inspiration though?"

"Maybe her boyfriend?" the voice giggles before continuing. "Or maybe a girlfriend?"

"Eeeh~? If she's like _that_, then I'm going to confess to her!"

"Oi, Akiyama-senpai is mine." The other deadpanned.

_'Akiyama-senpai? Mio?'_

I looked over to the source of chatter. A pair of girls with Sakuragaoka uniforms, Mio's school.

And being the creature with no shame, I approached the two girls.

"Hey, I couldn't help but over hear but are you," '_Should I say guys or gals? Ah, screw it.'_ "talking about Mio, as in Akiyama Mio?"

They looked at each other for a few moments before shrinking to their own embarrassment.

"Y-yes. Are you perhaps… someone she knows…?" She replied weakly.

"Ah, yeah. We're kinda close…" Do I even have a right to say that? "Although we haven't seen each other for a while now."

"Oh, is that so?"

Awkward. Silence.

Maybe I shouldn't have talked to them in the first place?

"A-anyway, please don't mention anything to Akiyama-senpai!" One girl begged.

"Sure, sure…" I waved them goodbye and went to the counter, paid for everything and went outside as quickly as I could, leaving the tense environment and the feeling of eyes on the back of my head.

_'So… things like that do happen in all-girl schools, huh…?'_

The thought of another girl confessing to Mio made me feel something in my stomach.

_'Jealousy?'_

I'm not really against same sex relationships but the thought of Mio with another person? Nope.

And that was the problem.

Mio was always this _almost perfect_ ideal girlfriend.

She's beautiful, can cook, diligent in studying, has this body that has all the right curves, soft skin that makes me want to touch every time, voice that can tune everything out, eyes that pierce through almost anything—

I stopped walking.

_'Eyes. Stormy grey eyes.'_

A mental snapshot of those eyes earlier at the club made my fingertips cold and felt heat on my lower half.

I abruptly stopped my thoughts and walked faster towards home. My teenage hormones getting the best of me.

Opened the front door. Slammed it shut. Dropped whatever I bought to the counter. Dashed the stairs. Went inside my room. Locked the door. Pulled my pants down. Cursed myself.

At least, I now know what the source of my arousal was.

_It was Mio._

* * *

**A/N: Woah. Yeah, I should stop doing ANs at the start and end of the story. Anyway, I'm on a roll but I decided to post this weird chapter before I proceed with the original flow of the story. I'm still tryin' to build up the plot for yah guys and I hope it's workin'.**

**Yeah, I guess I need to shut up now sooo... check out my profile for details.**

**Laters, humans.**


End file.
